wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Nice Guy
" |image = S1e10a Wander has to wait.jpg |caption = Wander's attempt to buy a Thunder Blazz-esque drink is disrupted by a line. |season = 1 |production = 110a |broadcast = 17 |story = Lauren Faust Craig McCracken Tim McKeon Ben Joseph Johanna Stein |writer = Ben Joseph |storyboards = Justin Nichols |director = Eddie Trigueros |us = July 11, 2014 |international = June 6, 2014 (Disney XD Latin America and Brazil) |xd = June 10, 2014 |pairedwith = "The Time Bomb" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} While stopping to refill their orbble juice, Wander decides to get Sylvia a Thunder Blazz soda to her request, but his constant politeness and urge to help others end up playing right into his visit, constantly stopping him from fulfilling it. Episode Summary On a rather hot planet, Wander and Sylvia tiredly walk up to an orbble pump but once they activate it, it works at a slow pace. While waiting, Sylvia asks Wander to get her a Thunder Blazz drink from the convenience store Blarpee's, and Wander happily agrees. When Wander approaches the store, he notices someone already taking every Thunder Blazz on its stand, except for one. Before he enters, he holds the door open for another man with a long, centepede like body, since it never hurts to help according to him. But the man takes the last Thunder Blazz, leaving Wander disappointed, still holding the door open. Wander goes over to the stand and decides to get Sylvia a similar drink that's "fizzy, refreshing and totally blorped" like the Thunder Blazz. However, all he finds are drinks with different descriptions but are nothing like it, so he goes to the cashier for help. After helping an old lady cross over a lumpy mat and leave, Wander explains his situation to the cashier and asks him where he can find a drink similar to Thunder Blazz. The cashier boredly suggests the fountain drinks, and Wander happily runs off. At the drink dispenser, Wander sees the three flavors that make up a Thunder Blazz-esque drink and works away dispensing one by one. When he finishes, he has made a drink reminiscent of Thunder Blazz. Before going back to the cashier though, he had to face a very long line. After reaching the counter, the cashier says the drink costs $1.99 and Wander gives him every money he has to spend -- all in pennies. But since he's a penny short, he can't pay, The cashier suggests Wander should take a penny from the tray, but he refuses since he thinks someone else needs one of them. Instead, Wander searches the store for a spare penny. The first two he finds are from two customers who dropped them, while the third one wasn't. After facing a second long line, Wander is ready to pay, but upon seeing a can which money goes inside to donate to the poor, he ends up putting the penny in that, as well as his other money. The cashier then leaves to go on break. Wander sadly waits for the cashier to return, but soon he encounters a cyclops who is in a hurry to purchase certain items and thinks Wander is the cashier. Wander agrees to help, and after scanning up the items, the cyclops asks him to keep the two dollars in change. Wander admires this, just as the cashier arrives back. Yet Wander has to wait in another long line, and he even forgets to bring the drink to the counter as well at one point. After getting the cup, he thinks there's gonna be another long line, but since there isn't any, he happily heads for the counter. Right when he reaches the cashier though, he suddenly trips over the lumpy mat, causing the entire Thunder Blazz-esque drink to spill all over the floor. Wander has to clean up the mess, and he works around the store mopping up. When he gets to the Thunder Blazz stand, he finds a spare bottle of Thunder Blazz behind it, and tosses it. Upon realizing it, he takes it to the counter and begins to pay it with the two dollars he earned earlier. He soon sees a little girl enter the shop and notice the empty stand, and is sad about it. Wander angrily pays for the drink and exits the store, and decides to give the Thunder Blazz to the girl. Wander reaches a sweaty Sylvia and begins to tell her that he failed her, but soon the little girl comes by and gives her the Thunder Blazz that Wander gave her. Sylvia happily drinks up the Thunder Blazz, but they still have five hours left on the orbble pump. To pass the time, Wander decides to nail down the lumpy mat. The episode ends as he runs back into Blarpee's. Transcript Songs *''Here Comes Wander Now'' *''Thunder Blazz Jingle'' End Credits A commercial for Thunder Blazz, along with the full version of the Thunder Blazz song. Gallery Quotes Trivia *This is the first time Wander takes his shoes off, though his feet were not seen. *Lord Hater and Peepers don't appear in this episode. *The title refers to Wander helping the other customers, being nice to them while doing so. *The three drinks Wander can't decide from and the three flavors from the drink machine start with the three adjectives to describe the Thunder Blazz: Fizzy, Refreshing and Totally Blorped. *Throughout Blarpee's, posters advertising Thunder Blazz can be seen. *'Running gags:' Wander asking people to watch out for the lumpy mat, Wander getting stuck in long lines. *It's revealed Wander carries money in his shoes. *Before Wander rushes toward the counter after forgetting the Thunder Blazz-esque drink, he says there's gonna be another line and something else that prevents him from fufilling Sylvia's request. This is half correct: even though there was not another line, it was tripping over the lumpy mat causing the drink to spill, which is something that prevents him from fufilling the request. *Third episode with "The ___ Guy" in the title ("The Bad Guy", "The Little Guy"). *Third time Wander's helpings play a major role ("The Fugitives", "The Good Deed"). *Second time Wander and Sylvia run out of orbble juice, but it was not seen ("The Bad Guy"). *The "Back in 5 minutes" sign appears while the cashier counts Wander's pennies ("The Hat"). *Second time when Wander helping other people than Sylvia fails his main plan but by helping people, they help Wander achieve his goal. ("The Fugitives") *Third episode where Wander is not with Sylvia for the majority of the time ("The Pet", "The Hat"). *The episode appears to be a role-reversal of "The Hat"; in the past, Sylvia was onscreen most of the time and tried to save Wander. In this episode, Wander is onscreen most of the time and had to help Sylvia. In addition, both faced problems which were soon solved near the end. *When Wander gives the little girl the Thunder Blazz, a piano version of Wander Over Yonder End Title Theme is heard. Errors *When the centipede man gets the last Thunder Blazz, the bottle is much larger than usual. *The Thunder Blazz and its handmade drink cost $1.99, but when the centipede pays for it he uses two pennies. *It's illegal for an unemployed person to take a cashier's place in real life, therefore Wander would've got sued. *The cash register doesn't display the dollar sign when Wander pays for the things the cyclops needs. *When Wander gives the cashier his two dollars to pay for the Thunder Blazz, he would've gotten one penny back because paying more than the actual price will return back some extra change. *During the scene where Wander makes a Thunder Blazz from the drink machine, when he first uses the raspberry spout the drink is purple. However, during the from machine perspective of Wander despensing the drinks, the raspberry liquid is pink. Also, the fruit punch is purple, when it should be a shade of red. *While the cashier is reading a comic as Wander makes a Thunder Blazz, the front of the comic is purple while the back is green. However when the camera zooms out as the cashier glares over at Wander, the sides have switched colors. *The cashier doesn't scan the Thunder Blazz when Wander pays for it. *When Wander is jumping to catch the Thunder Blazz after unknowingly tossing it, the bottle is behind his hand when he catches it. *An ATM is shown in the store but for some reason Wander never uses it to get some money. *The drinks that are "Refreshing, but not fizzy, and only somewhat blorped" and "Totally blorped, and fuzzy and refracting" have their additional descriptions in parentheses, but the drink that's "Fizzy, but not refreshing or totally blorped" has the word "But" in big letters, not in the parentheses along with the rest of its description. *When Wander stops dispensing the juice for his handmade Thunder Blazz to talk to the cashier, it's filled with a bit of raspberry. However when he turns to make the drink, the cup is entirelly empty. *It's quite dangerous to sell rocket fuel supplement in a food store, especially where the drinks are. Also, it should be in a jar, not a bottle. *Wander took the "Flatulent, refruzzled, and terminally blarped", "Fraudulent, reflarzled, and eternally blorked" and "Frembulous, regargled, and essentially zonked" drinks out of nowhere; there was only "Fizzy, but not refreshing or totally blorped", "Refreshing, but not fizzy, and only somewhat blorped", "Totally blorped, and fuzzy and refracting" and Mid-grade industrial rocket fuel supplement. *When Wander pulls out a leftover bottle of Thunder Blazz from behind the stand, he is next to the stand. When the camera zooms in on him, he changes position, as a bathroom can be seen to his left. *Every time Wander holds a bottle, the liquid inside it doesn't move. *The lump in the mat changes position multiple times in the episode. *When Wander accidentally trips over the mat causing his handmade Thunder Blazz to fly out, the cup flies over and downward. In the next shot when it hits the floor, it lands on its right side. *Wander manages to stuff every single penny into the donation can, which is totally impossible to do in real life. Therefor, it would've gotten too full to hold them all. *The first time Wander uses the drink machine, the drink despenses when he puts it under the spout. However when he makes the Thunder Blazz, he has to press the buttons above the spouts to despense them. *The bottles for the Thunder Blazz and other drinks look like plastic ones, but when Wander picks them up they make sounds as if they're glass. Allusions *'The Rime of the Ancient Mariner' - Wander parodies the line "Water, water every where; / Nor any drop to drink" as "Bottles, bottles everywhere but no Thunder Blazz to drink!" Production Information *This episode and "The Time Bomb" are the first to air on a Tuesday. MSN TV listings *This episode was made available to verified Watch Disney XD app users and Disney XD On Demand Users starting May 21, 2014. Episode name: The Nice Guy / The Timebomb, Description: Wander's politeness makes a simple errand feel like an epic adventure. *Originally announced as "Unnamed Soda Episode". *The Disney XD on Demand version of both this episode and its companion "The Time Bomb" contains both sets of end credits in the end. *This episode and "The Time Bomb" will air on Disney XD Brazil and Latin America first, before of United States. *This is the first episode to be part of the "Disney XD on Disney Channel" block. **Also, this will be the first episode to air on Disney Channel with their new logo, it lost the smartphone app look, and it just says "Disney Channel" with a blue background, and the classic Disney "I" has Mickey Mouse's ears on them. http://www.adweek.com/news/television/here-your-first-look-new-disney-channel-logo-157898 *This episode and "The Time Bomb" aired alongside other premieres to begin Disney XD's Animacation. International premieres *June 6, 2014 (Disney XD Brazil and Latin America) *July 12, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) *August 9, 2014 (Disney Channel Hungary) Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia, Mother, Old Lady *Keith Ferguson as Cashier *Grey Griffin as Little Girl *Fred Tatasciore as Sproutling and Cyclops Sources }} Category:Wander